


Domestic Drables, To and Fro

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Levi!, Domesticated Eren!, Domesticated life!, Eren is a housewife, Hormonal Eren!, M/M, Married Eren!, MpregEren!, So cute!, Sweet Levi!, Time skips!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just several chapters with time skips of Eren and Levi's relationship together as husband and wife! It was originally part of a series, but I decided to just post it as part of just one work! It will have a hell of a lot of fluffy chapters, smutty chapters, and little to NO ANGST in it! So many of my stories are sad, so this is my little break! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hormones and Dinner Parties

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: I will make sure to elaborate how far in they are in their relationship, so do not worry about being confused as to the dates and such of their relationship.  
> Also, if you have any ideas for a chapter, I would love to write it for you, as long as it pertains to the drabble. That means, no suggestion for past AU's and such(:  
> Enjoy!

With a reluctant sigh, I pulled out the keys to the front door of my pocket and shoved the silver one into the lock. Yet again, it had been a long day of work at Survey Corps and I wondered briefly when my next payed vacation would be. Hopefully soon, because I was just about ready to quit this God damned corporate bullshit of a job.

After pushing open the door of my home, I thought of an even better way to use up my paid vacation. Eren would be having our baby soon, just a little over two and a half months left. A delighted glee of excitement ran through my head at the mention of my husband and I having our first born child. I could use those two weeks to spend time with Eren after he has the baby. He would surely be exhausted, so I’m sure I’ll be needed more around the house. Even though I knew Eren’s sister Mikasa was planned to stay there and help out. I would feel much better if it were me here, rather than her.

We learned a little while ago that we were having a baby girl. Originally, we wanted to surprise ourselves but we decided that it would be a little difficult to shop for non-gender specific baby items. So, we both decided it would be better for us and the baby if we just learned the sex right then.

I was pleased after finding that the sex of the baby was female. To be honest, I’d be petrified if it turned out to be a boy. I still had no clue how to raise a child, nor how to raise one into a man. Hell, lord knows I’m working on that second part still myself.

Even so, raising a baby girl would be that hard, right?

It’s not like I would love the child any less if it were though. I would love her equally if she turned out to be a boy. I told Eren just that. Eren, however, wished for a baby girl. And that’s what he got.

I smiled fondly at the memory of Eren breaking out into tears on the examining table. The doctor’s words repeating over and over in my head, like a mantra.

“It’s a baby girl. Congratulations.”

It took all I had in me to keep in the relieved sigh at the news. While Eren was lying down, wheezing through his tears of joy, I had stood next to him only consoled hearing the news.

It was nearing six-thirty when I made my way into our spacey kitchen. From the sound of the radio blaring, I could tell Eren was still awake. No doubt, in his little art studio painting. My beautiful husband Eren was as domestic as they come.

“Eren!” I called out, listening closely to conform that he was where I thought he would be at.

“In the studio!” A velvety voice sang-song back to me, confirming my suspicions. Instead of walking right to him, I opted to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and chug that down.

Eren met me in the kitchen, and as soon as I laid my eyes on my lover and husband, it seemed as if he looked like an angel.

His smile was grand, stretching from both ends of his mouth in glee. Although he was covered in random splatters of paint, that didn’t do anything to upset his natural glow and appearance. It might have just been me imagining it, but him being pregnant gave him more of a natural glow around his tan skin. It was absolutely astonishing seeing him like this, every day. Seeing Eren pregnant with my first child made him look all the more special.

“Welcome home, Levi. Did work go well?” Eren asked sweetly, bending down slightly to plant a light kiss to my lips in welcome.

“It did go well. Thank you for the delivered lunch, by the way.” Eren turned back to the sink to wash his hands, and I followed him shortly afterwards to wrap my warm hands around him and the baby inside of him.

“Your welcome. Are we still going out tonight with Hangie and Erwin at The Rose?” I nodded against Eren’s brown hair, kissing him lightly.

The Rose was a very nice restaurant a little farther into town. It was pretty hard to get into, you had to make a reservation at least a week in advance just to get a table. I had promised I would take Eren out tonight, along with my friend Hangie and her fiancé, soon to be husband. Her husband just so happened to be my boss.

“Mmmhh.” I called out, still busy burying my face in his soft hair. It smelled so fucking good, I wanted to stay like this forever.

“Levi, can you let go of me now? I need to take a shower and get all this paint off of me in we want to make it on time. Oh, I laid out that new suite for you if you’d like to wear that. It’s on the bed, I believe.”

With another reluctant sigh of the day, I pulled apart from Eren to release him of my firm hold. Being apart from Eren like this, especially while pregnant, had me acting a little more pregnant and protective these days. It may be unreasonable, but dammit I just couldn’t help it. I couldn’t live with myself if something ended up happening, and I wasn’t there to prevent it. My heart clenched in my chest painfully at the thought.

I left Eren to go shower, and with a fleeting thought I pondered the idea of joining him. After all, I fel filthy, and I needed a shower to. You know, you just gotta’ be conservative and shit. Be good to the planet and all that junk.

But, Eren may want his privacy. He’s been pretty self-conscious lately do to his impregnated state. More often than not, I’ve found him getting dressed in our guest bathroom, rather than our shared bedroom. I’ve done my best at re-assuring my husband, but there’s only so much you could do.

So, the question remains. Give pregnant husband deserved privacy? Or help save the planet and shit by conserving water? Awe, fuck it. I’m goin’ green.

Eren still had the radio going in the next room over, so he was able to sing along to it contently as he had his shower. Also, allowing me to sneak in without being heard. Good thing we didn’t have a lock for this bathroom.

“…. He’ll never love you like I can…like I can...can...can…” Sam Smith. Someone he had taken a liking to a little while ago.

I started undressing myself with a smile, Eren didn’t acknowledged it, but he had a great voice. Not as low as Sam Smith, nor as high, but at a perfect divide between the two.

I entered into the shower without a second thought and grabbed the sponge off of the shelf, starting to wash my husband’s back.

Eren cried out with an adorable squeal at my sudden appearance. I chuckled, and assured the frightened cutie that it was just me that was with him.

“Levi, what the hell! You scared the shit out of me! You jerk!” Eren turned back around to scrubbing his hair with a pout, and I smiled. At least he wasn’t yelling and protesting to me being in here.

Eren let out an annoyed huff, before finally turning back to me and rinsing the soap out of his hair. He was smiling cheerily now, that was good. But, why?

“Oi, brat, what’s with the weird expression?” Eren only giggled at me, and turned back around. He was seemingly amused by something, but I had yet to pick up of what was so funny.

“Tch, shitty brat.” I said jokingly, prodding him in the back for being so immature.

“You’ve got paint on your nose.” Eren said with another giggle, only turning his head to glance over my shoulder.

“Huh?” I asked, dumbfounded.

Eren turned around fully with a content sigh, reaching for the luffa I had in my hand. Then, with gentle fingers, he rubbed off the said blotch of blue paint. It must have gotten there when I had given him a kiss. The little shit, he didn’t even tell me.

“Tch, just finish your shower. We have about forty-five minutes left to get ready before we have to leave. Eren nodded at me, and continued to wash his body and finish his shower.

I finished before Eren, ironically, and left to get dressed. The suite, as Eren promised, was already ready and waiting for me to wear on the bed. He had even picked out an appropriate pair of shoes for the ensemble. After noticing this, I made a reminder in the back of my mind to give him a kiss as thanks later today.

It didn’t take Eren long to finish showering either. Maybe five or ten minutes. So, rather than watching him get dressed, I isolated myself in the living room and started reading one of my books.

A sharp curse filtered in from the back bedroom, breaking me out of my peaceful reverie. No doubt, it was Eren.

I pushed panic mode into the back reaches of my head and forced myself to remain calm. Eren was not due today, so that was not an evident problem. So what the fuck was going on?

I walked in, shocked to find Eren slumped to the floor. Piles of clothes from the closet were spread out everywhere. From dress slacks to button ups to ties. In the midst of all the clothing carnage sat Eren, clad only in his boxer-briefs. Relief hit me like a rock when I confirmed he was not physically hurt, but I pushed that feeling to the side once it had come.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Eren didn’t look up from his spot on the floor. He only continued to cry.

With a worried frown, I quickly made my way over to my distressed wife in need. Kneeling down and gently cupping his chin, I used my thumb’s to remove the onslaught of tears from his face.

“Eren, baby, why are you crying?” Eren only shrugged my hands off of him, and new tears resurfaced.

“I can’t find a FUCKING thing to wear! Because I’ve become so-.” Eren sniffled between sobs and words, and it broke my heart. “-So F-FAT!” oh. OH. Oh, okay. So that was what it was. Eren couldn’t fit into any of his nicer clothing because he was pregnant. His hormones must be up the roof if he was crying over something like this. Normally, he would throw a temper tantrum. But nope, he was crying.

Now that I thought about it, I don’t ever recall Eren needing to wear any of his nicer clothing. He was home-bound right now. I had forced him to be ever since we found out he was with child. So, because of it, he had only worn sweats, or pajama pants. Loose clothing. Even when he went out with his friends, he had bought new clothing to accommodate his condition.  

“Oh, baby. Don’t cry about that. You’re not fat. You’re pregnant.” I cooed, pulling Eren into my lap, easily, but still gentle.

Eren only rejected my reassurances, his crying turning into a soft sob.

“I-I look so, so big. And, and I-.” He could hardly speak without hiccupping, and I cradled his head to my shoulder, comforting my pregnant, hormonal husband as best I could.

“Eren, you’re bound to grow a size or two, brat. You’re carrying a child now. You’re carrying our baby girl. Don’t you think it’s worth it?” He looked up from my shoulder, a little bit of snot coming out of his nose and I surprised the urge to grimace and wipe it away. I opted for giving him a sweet, loving kiss on his head instead.

Eren finally relented, but continued to pout into my shoulder. I doubt we’d be able to make it to the dinner anyway. Eren was way too stressed right now, and being in his condition would probably only make it worse for him, and our baby.

So, without a second thought, I planted another kiss at the top of Eren’s head and guided him over to sit on the bed, wrapping him in out duvet.

“Levi, where are you going? We need to hurry if we want to get to the dinner on time.” I ignored his question with a flick of my hand, walking down into the kitchen to get to my phone.

“Stay in bed, Eren. Don’t move from that spot!” I called over my shoulder, looking around for my phone. When I had finally found it, I searched through my phone and clicked on the contact ‘Shitty Glasses’.

It rang once, twice…

“LEEVVIII! Wowzers, you’ve never called me first before! What’s up buttercup? We’re on our way to the restaurant now.” I sighed, and turned away from the hallway.

“Shut it, glasses. Eren and I can’t come to the dinner tonight. I’m sorry.” I heard Hangie let out a noise akin to a strangled cry of disappointment, and I rolled my eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Oh my gosh, is Eren okay? Do I need to call an ambulance? Is he having a late delivery? Contra-.”

“Hangie shut the fuck up already. He’s fine. He’s just not feeling…up to it at the moment.” I responded, frowning once again. As the baby’s future pediatrician, Hangie was really attentive to what goes on with Eren and his pregnancy.

“Oooooh, is our poor cinnamon roll hormonal today?” Hangie asked, sympathetically. At least one of the benefits of having her as a friend and pediatrician was that she was extremely helpful. With a defeated sigh, I answered the eccentric doctor.

“Yeah, he is actually. Do you know what would help with all of these…mood swings? I don’t want to put him on a pill or some shit. Just something that will ease her nerves, and…calm her down.” Hangie thought on the other end of the line for quite some time. In truth, it was probably only a few seconds. But those few seconds made me feel impatient.

“I swear to all that it fucking holy, Hangie, if you suggest I give my pregnant husband some fucking weed, I will drive over to your house and-.”

“Jesus, no! Levi, damn. I’m a doctor, I studied this shit. Just give him some chamomile tea or any kind of herbal tea. Just make sure it’s caffeine free caffeine isn’t good for the baby right now. As a matter of fact, don’t let Eren consume more than 200 milligrams a day of it. It’s not proven that it’s directly harmful, but the chance remains.” I nodded, hanging on to all she said, even going as far as to write it down on a list.

“Is there anything else that might help?” I was desperate to find anything that would help my distressed husband, so I continued to pester my odd, dare I say, friend.

“With the hormonal imbalance? Unfortunately, there isn’t a whole lot to do without prescribing an over-the-counter pill or prescription. I wouldn’t do neither of those right now, it’s becoming flu-season and any number of those meds would decrease his immune system strength. I don’t want to risk him getting a cold this early into his last trimester. Just reduce the amount of meat in his diet, put some salt’s in his bath and just be a good husband. Also, make sure he’s taking his vitamins. You might even want to consider talking him into taking a few yoga classes with Petra. She’s not too far ahead in her pregnancy, so they can go together.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Ever since he’s started showing, he’s been a little recluse. He only ever goes out if all of his friends are with him. And now, I don’t even feel comfortable if he’s out and I’m not with him.” I heard Hangie sigh on the other end, and most probably roll her eyes. Shitty Glasses.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Levi. Has there been any other change in his diet? Have you felt the baby kick yet? She should be by now.”

I smiled fondly at the memory. Just the other day, Eren and I were on the couch together cuddling, me with a hand on Eren’s stomach. All of a sudden, like a twig barely brushing against a window, there was a push against my hand. I couldn’t help but be happy for that. That was the first time I felt the baby, felt its push against my hand. Felt her heart beat. If I were any less emotionally strong, I would have cried right then. I knew she he was pregnant, saw that she was pregnant. But feeling the baby underneath my fingertips was an all-new experience for me.

“Yes, actually. About his diet, he has been eating a lot more fruit lately. But I wouldn’t consider that a craving. He hasn’t had any of those yet.”

We conversed together for another five minutes before we both mutually hung up. Of course, Erwin had to put in a few teasing words, hearing our conversation. I vowed the next day he would get a foot up his ass.  After sending her my regards, I quickly moved about the kitchen and dug into the fridge to find something suitable for dinner.

In the end, I just heated up some left-over’s from last night’s parmesan chicken. Eren was a great cook, and I always reminded him of that as well. Once I had everything gathered, whine for me, grape juice for him, I returned to my husband nestled in bed.

“Levi, we’re late, are we gonna go to this-.”

“We’re staying home. Hangie and Erwin are fine going by themselves.” A confused look passed his features, but I knew, deep down, he was relieved.

“What, why?”

“We’re staying home because my beautiful husband needs me.” I smiled. This was a rare occasion that I did, but I did it for him.

Eren’s face lit up in a relieved smile, his happiness showing through. There were tears about to pour out of his eyes again, but Eren wiped them away as soon as they had come.

“You’re too good to me, Levi.” His voice broke with anxiety as I set his plate down on the mini folding table. The plate was hot, and it was dangerous to hold anything atop his inflated stomach.

I thought he was about to start crying again, so I quickly re-dressed myself into something more appropriate to sleep in and joined him on the bed.

“I love you Levi.” Eren smiled, placing a hand on my lap as I ate, flipping through Netflix.

“Love you to babe.” I chucked, digging into my Italian-style food.

After a while of content silence, and contemplating baby names, I finally looked back over to my beautiful husband.

“So…Netflix and Chill?” I asked, capriciously. Eren turned his face towards me, seemingly pissed but inwardly amused.

“You idiot, that’s what got me pregnant in the first place!”

We ended the night watching the last two episodes of the third season in The Walking Dead. It was a good night, to say the least.

 

 


	2. Eren? What Are You Doing?

Today had been very long day at work. Normally, I would have gotten off at six thirty or even seven, but fucking Eyebrows had to keep me in my office till ten today. Forcing me to finish a shit ton of paper work for the company.

With a long, tired sigh and a mumbled curse, I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the huge office building where I worked. I was an attorney at a leading law-firm here in Chicago, Illinois.

I cursed Erwin again for making me work so late after seeing how dark it was outside. I didn’t even get a chance to call the stupid brat, Eren to tell him that I would be coming home late. It was important that I get home in time to check up on Eren, he was pregnant with our first child, so I hated to leave him alone for so long. His job let out at 3:45, but most of the time, he didn’t get home until four or five. Eren was an art teacher. He was most likely home by now. He’d have to eat dinner without me. I pouted on the inside, thinking of how lonely that brat must have been, having to eat all by himself. I was gonna call him, but I figured by now he was already asleep in bed.

I pulled my car keys out of my suit pocket, whilst holding onto the small brief case in my other hand. I cautiously looked over my shoulder for any muggers. I wasn’t stupid. I’ve been in both situations before. The mugged, and the mugger.

Once the door to my Dodge Charger was open, I stashed my case in the back and got in, in a hurry to get back to the brunet at home I had been married to for two years now.

I fiddled with the dials on my radio for a little bit, but eventually gave up. Too much was on my mind. I’m not gonna lie, most of it involved a certain green-eyed brat.

After about a fifteen minute drive, I finally made it to me and Eren’s apartment building. Eren and I lived together in one of the large apartment buildings. We had a whole floor to ourselves. I made enough money for the both of us combined to live without having a job for at least five years. So I had no trouble affording the place.

After stepping into another elevator, I wondered what Eren would be doing. He’d probably be sleeping by now. Cleaning maybe? Painting? The brat loved to paint during the unholy hours of the night. Before we were married, and back when we were in college, we shared an apartment. It only had one bedroom, so whenever he wanted to paint at night, he would set up in the living room. You couldn’t believe the mess he made. Now, because the apartment has three bedrooms, he has his own art studio. Something he’s always wanted. The other two rooms were used for our bedroom, and my personal office.

It was dark when the elevators dinged open to my apartment. I could hear the TV on in the bedroom. It was faintly echoing through the hallways. I sighed contently. I was hopping Eren was awake. I made my way over to the kitchen lazily. On the island there was a single note.

**Dear Levi**

**Dinner is wrapped up on a plate in the refrigerator for you. I wasn’t expecting you to come home so late, and I tried to call you. That’s okay though, I figured you were busy at work. See you tomorrow morning.**

**-Eren**

**PS: Your dry cleaner called, so I picked up your suits on the way home from work today. They are hanging up in the wash closet.**

My heart warmed at the adorable little note left on the kitchen island and I vaguely smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud crash down the hall, followed by a loud curse of pain. It came from me and Eren’s bedroom. With a start, I rushed down the hall.

My heart was beeping in my chest hard. Was it the baby? Was Eren in labor? No, he was only four months pregnant, that’s impossible. Miscarriage? No. No, no, no. Fuck, no.

I pulled open the door, almost to the point it was off of its hinges, and gasped for air, searching around the dimly lit room for my husband. My eyes were immediately drawn to the brat. You could only see the faint outline of his back behind the bed, wrestling with something in his arms. Off to the side the lamp that was once on our nightstand was on the ground smashed to pieces.

“No, s-stay still, you stupid-!” There was a faint growling sound coming from where he was and I stared in confusion before rounding the corner to see what the hell Eren was doing.

Well fuck. I can’t say I was expecting this. Eren was sitting on the floor with our cat, Loui, in his arms. He was currently trying to force on a bright pink baby onesie onto the poor cat in his hold. I recognized the pink onesie from when Eren and I went out shopping for baby clothes. We didn’t know the gender, but when Eren saw the little article of clothing, he immediately pulled it off the shelf and threw it in the buggy.  His arms were littered with scratches and there was one particularly nasty scratch going from his jaw bone to his chin. Eren didn’t even seem like he noticed me standing there, in shock, right beside him.

“Eren, what in THE FUCK, are you doing?” I shouted at the brat. For a 23 year old, he sure wasn’t all that bright in the common since range.

“Oh, L-Levi, when did you get back?” Eren stuttered, while trying to keep hold of the struggling cat in his arms. He smiled up at me, as if there weren’t anything wrong.

“Eren, put. The cat. Down. NOW.” I enunciated each word, being careful not to put too much venom in my words, but still trying to be serious. Pregnant and hormonal Eren was not a good Eren. I learned that the hard way.

Eren put the cat down, and before Loui could have all four paws on the ground, he was off. The pink onesie left on Eren’s lap. Eren scrunched up and eyebrow at me, confused. Did Eren not see what was wrong? Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think you should wrestle around with a cat whilst pregnant, or even in general. You should not do. Now, because of Eren’s foolishness, he was covered in scratches that could get infected at any moment.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren smiled and stood up, tilting his head. Fuck, no. Not that look. I was supposed to be the responsible one in this relationship. I needed to stay firm and hold my ground. Fuck, though, this brat was adorable.

“Brat, you shouldn’t have been wrestling with the cat, now you have scratches all over you. Dumbass, come here. Now.” I glared at my husband, and Eren’s face fell.

“B-but I was just trying to, I-I was-.” Eren argued back, but I silenced him with a wave of my hand. I pulled him into the conjoined bathroom in our room. While he waited in there, I took my time to carefully clean up the broken glass from the lamp. That’s the second one in three weeks. Fuck. When I was done, I went back to Eren.

“Take your shirt off, we need to clean the cuts on you.” I was firm with my words, but gently guided him over to the bathroom sink. With little ease, I lifted him onto the counter. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren blush. I chuckled inwardly, reaching behind him to get the first-aid kit out of the hidden medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

Eren began to shyly take off his shirt, and after he did, he looked at his hands settled in his lap. The sight pulled at my heart strings, especially now that Eren’s baby bulge was more prominent. He looked sad. Probably disappointed that he made me angry. Damn, this kid will be the death of me. With a sigh, I tilted his head up, so that we could see eye-to-eye.

“Listen, brat, I’m not mad. You just need to be more careful, especially now that you’re pregnant.” I smiled a genuine smile, and gave him a tiny kiss on the corner of his lips, then another one on his mouth. I gently rubbed the small bulge of his stomach, comfortingly.

“I’m sorry I got home late, and that I didn’t contact you. Fucking Eyebrows kept me at the office all night doing some useless shit.” I opened up the first aid kit, and looked back at Eren to see him smiling softly.

After wiping off Eren’s arms, and face, I squeezed some antibiotic lotion on my fingertips. I started gently rubbing at the small cuts on his arm first. Curiosity got the better of me, so I wound up asking Eren what the actual fuck he was trying to do with our cat.

“I wanted to see what Loui looked like in pink. I don’t think he likes clothes.” I chuckled and pecked him lightly on his shoulder.

“Why?” Baffled, I looked at Eren. I pulled out a few Band-Aids he would need for the cuts that were on his arm. Eren giggled, and I rolled my eyes. Still cute as fuck though.

“I was so board, Levi. I tried to get some laundry done, but when I stumbled upon the onesie, I couldn’t stop imagining what it would look like on Loui.”

“Tch, dumb brat.” This only made Eren giggle even more, so I ignored him until all the cuts were cared for. Gently, I took Eren by the hips, and lowered him off the counter and onto the ground.

“Thanks, Levi.” Eren smiled and gently pressed me against the bathroom door. His mouth closed around mine in a small kiss that increased in passion. He licked my bottom lip, greedily, and I obliged. It’s been a while since I got some from Eren, because he was pregnant.

His tongue explored my mouth and he pressed his body close to mine. He moaned into the kiss after a while, and it was enough to get me fully hard. I tilted my head back, and let my hands roam underneath his shirt. However, as soon as he was there, he was gone. Eren had stranded me in the bathroom, with a raging hard-on. I heard him giggling, as he laid down in bed and covered himself up with the duvet to go to sleep for the night.

“You little shit.” I glared, but chuckled anyway. Yep, he would be the death of me. I closed the door of the bathroom and quickly finished myself off. By the time I was done and curled up behind Eren, he was fast asleep. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pulled him against my chest, kissing him behind his neck gently and whispering sweet nothings to him as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments! You guy's make my day, and I love hearing from you!


End file.
